fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Genoskaya
The planet of Genoskaya is the homeworld of Serrangios. It was a relatively industrious and peaceful world, until a series of unfortunate events known as "The Catastrophes" took place. Mainland Genoskaya Orzol Orzol is the largest and (formerly) the most populated continent of Genoskaya. It had a large industry in the production and sales of potions. During the Second Catastrophe, a meltdown occurred due to attacks on some of the largest factories, drenching the entirety of the continent with various potions and rendering the soil infertile and prone to pests. Its capital city is Greatborn. Kleptos Kleptos is the second largest and now most populated continent of Genoskaya. It is the most industry-inclined and least-affected area by invaders. Its capital city is Dowopa, which is linked to the Ithion Satellite via a Sky Chute. Rabest Rabest is the third largest continent on Genoskaya. It is a rather rural area and was the most negatively affected after the redistribution of wealth. Its capital city is Sansbarre. Cobeya Cobeya is the second smallest continent of Genoskaya, of comparable size to Nover. It was formerly a very art-inclined society that focused its investments on music and self-expression, though it has been transformed into the hub of many "Doomervale" towns- areas where enslaved Serrangios are forced to build great towers, monuments, and other structures to praise their oppressors. Its capital city is Amor Piers. Nover Nover is the smallest continent of Genoskaya, of comparable size to Kleptos. Being the least-developed area, it is the most left alone by invaders and is occasionally sought as refuge for Serrangios capable of surviving the harsh wilderness there. This continent is the main source of the native animals known as celtions, which were used as domesticated work beasts prior to the First Catastrophe. A side breed of these beings, called gelations, were bred for war in the historic town of Alexandria, and a further-developed merge of these two, the elusive gascaptions, can be found on the outskirts of the area. The aforementioned city of Alexandria is famous for being conquered by an unnamed tyrant who forced his prisoners of war to fight each other in an arena, bringing rise to the military tradition of Genoskayan pit warriors. Nover's capital city is Gaskgar. Moons Ithion Satellite Ithion Satellite is a small moon of Genoskaya, and the only celestial body off of the mainland where Serrangios have inhabited. It has the heaviest concentration of invaders and is under strict rule by a network of high-ranking ones. It is also the home of Geraldo Clockworks, a long-abandoned self-sustaining factory. It is linked to the continent Kleptos via a Sky Chute. Alieu Spirka Alieu Spirka large moon of Genoskaya. It exists in four-dimensional space and inhabited by various microorganisms and a few intelligent beings. Its name roughly translates to "Torus Land" after its inhabitants, which are ethereal, simplistic organisms called tori. This area has not been fully explored by Serrangios and remains untouched by invaders, leaving it to be a semi-safe haven for Serrangios looking to escape enslavement. Tulet Isthulu Tulet Isthulu is an artificial moon of Genoskaya built to be a giant prison. It is named after a Genoskayan poison once brewed in Orzol that translates to "Plague Bottle". It is under complete control of the invaders and is used as a holding cell for Serrangios and wild beasts, with no regard for separating the two. Heyokiiba Heyokiiba is the origin planet of the Spiders, a proud race that has devolved greatly since creation due to unfortunate events at the hands of the First Catastrophe. As it is not inhabited save for a few rogue agents and has no form of government, it is assumed as a part of the Genoskayan Federation. The invaders, not being aware of this fact, have chosen to ignore the planet entirely, leaving Heyokiiba to be another safe haven for Serrangios should they manage to escape without detection. Category:Locations